El primer adios
by Caroline Muller
Summary: ¿Es la amistad lo que une a Roxas y Axel? Entonces que es eso que siente cierto rubio cuando es hora de despedirse de su mejor amigo y disfrutar de una ultima puesta de sol... Akuroku.


**Hola! Espero que este fanfic les agrade, como a mi, ah y para mayor impacto, escuchen la cancion "Sanctuary" de Utada Hikaru. Gracias por leer.**

**Kingdom Hearts a quien corresponda ^_^**

Todo lo que creía recordar de mi vida es solo un falso momento. La persona desconocida pero familiar de mis sueños no es nadie mas que mi verdadero yo, al que tengo que regresar por el bien de todos. No me agrada la idea de desaparecer, como lo hizo aquella chica de cabello oscuro, a la que no pude recordar y… salvar.

Estoy en un simple cascaron, sin un corazón, sin sentimientos, sin vida.

"_No deberías haber existido nunca"_

¿Era esa la verdad? ¿Sería otro engaño? ¿O tal vez otro recuerdo falso?

"_Vuelve al lugar del que vienes…"_

Me pregunto qué clase de lugar es ese, ¿sería grande? ¿Me sentiría como _yo_?

Si vuelvo, si regreso a ese lugar… ¿Habría alguien aquí, en esta Organización, que me extrañaría?

-Este parece ser el atardecer más bonito de todos los que hemos visto ¿no?-

Ahí estaba yo y mi mejor amigo, sentados en esa alta torre, como todos los días observando el atardecer, el final de un día y comienzo de otro. Mi final y comienzo de _Él. _

-Axel… ¿Me extrañaras?

Aquella persona, un incorpóreo como yo, sin sentimientos ni corazón, parecía ser la única en la que podía sufrir y hallar consuelo.

-Sabes…No necesitas preguntar eso. Siempre estarás en mi mente y ocuparás ese lugar en el que el corazón debería estar. Aunque no te recuerde, no te olvidaré. Contigo puedo sentirme como si tuviera un corazón, y eso no lo podrá lograr ninguna persona.

-Axel, ¿sabes algo? Seamos quien seamos, no puedo explicar esto que creo sentir, tal vez…tengo miedo… de desaparecer… de no verte nunca más… de no ser yo…

Estiró su brazo hacia mí, rodeándome con él y juntándonos. Apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Roxas…Siempre serás tú, estés donde estés. Y yo estaré ahí, observándote, aunque no te pueda hablar ni sentir. Aunque no me reconozcas ni entiendas.

Los dos miramos el atardecer, quizá por última vez juntos.

-Axel…Por favor nunca me olvides…

-Sabes que nunca lo haría ni lo haré.

-Axel…yo…Quisiera estar así para siempre…No tener que regresar…Pero, yo no debo tomar esa decisión…

Sonreí, mirando a mi mejor amigo, reflejándome en sus verdes ojos, tomando su mano y acariciándola, quería no olvidar esa sensación tan caótica que siempre me azota cuando estoy con el…

-Roxas…-Apretó mi mano, llevándola a su rostro.- No sabes cuánto deseo estar contigo, de ser posible acompañarte a ese lugar…

Baje la mirada, ¿Entonces podría pedirle que me acompañe? No, eso sería demasiado egoísta, y lo que menos quiero es que sufra.

-Se que no me perdonaras por dejarte, Axel, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar, siendo o no mi otro _yo_, prometo estar para siempre a tu lado, ¿De acuerdo?

-P-Pero eso sería aceptar que te vas… ¡Yo no quiero que desaparezcas!- Seguía apretando mi mano a su mejilla y pude sentir frías lágrimas resbalar, lagrimas de un Nadie, lagrimas de mi mejor amigo.

-No hay necesidad de llorar, Axel. Ya estoy preparado, siempre supe que tenía un origen incierto, desde que vi la Llave, desde que entré a la Organización, desde el día que _nací_…

Ahora eran dos personas con el rostro húmedo, tomados de las manos, pensando que quizá nunca se vuelvan a ver…

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse para dar paso a una luna brillante y melancólica

-Nos veremos de nuevo, Axel. Te lo prometo. Nunca me olvides ¿entendido?

-¿Entonces no es una despedida?- dijo medio sonriendo.- Eso…Eso me da fuerzas para no creer que te he perdido, que te he olvidado. Roxas…Aunque no lo sienta, creo que… esto es…

Acerco su rostro para juntar sus labios con los míos en un, tal vez, primer y último beso. Fue un beso corto, pero tierno.

-Que esto es… muestra de que se ama.

Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en su pecho. Sonriendo.

-A-Axel…Yo…Creo que ya no puedo decir nada mas, te extrañare mucho. Tal vez, cuando _eso_ pase, quiera volver contigo siendo yo de nuevo… o tal vez siendo…Sora…Adiós, Axel…

**Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot Akuroku, que esta pareja es muy bella. Dejen Reviews si les gusto C:**


End file.
